Momentos perdidos
by Caroli
Summary: ¿Te preguntás qué pasó con Ron y Hermione en ciertos momentos de sus vidas? Todo lo que J.K. Rowling no contó.


Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, escritora de la saga de Harry Potter. Gracais por leer! DEJEN REVIEWS PORRRR FAVORR! Mil gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 1: **Último recurso**

¡Ya bailó con él por más de quince minutos! ¿no puede dejarla ir a saludar a sus amigos? O sea… Harry y yo. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿El mejor jugador de Quiddittch? Bueno… Lo es. Pero no le da el derecho de coquetearle a MI Hermione.

- Ron, ¿qué hacemos? - interrumpió sus pensamientos su querido amigo.

- No sé, Harry. Vayámonos. No aguanto ni un minuto más de esta aburrida fiesta. - decía mirando hacia donde estaba la chica bailando con el búlgaro.

Harry notó cómo los miraba. Le apenó mucho que su amigo se sintiera de esa forma, parecía un miserable. Luego miró para adelante y vio que Ron ya estaba en la puerta. Él quería ir a despedirse de su amiga, por lo que se apresuró para que después pudiera alcanzar al pelirrojo.

- Krum, ¿me dejás hablar un segundo con Herm? - preguntó muy educado el ojiverde.

- Por supuesto. Hermione te espero en la barra. - y se alejó después de sonreírle a la castaña.

- Hermione, vengo a despedirme. Con Ron ya nos vamos. Él ya se fue. Pero bueno, te vine a avisar por las dudas que ya nos íbamos.

- Em, bueno. ¿Por qué Ron no saludó? Bueno, no importa. Chau, Harry. - dijo todo apresuradamente. El chico notó que a ella en realidad sí le importaba el comportamiento de Ron, pero disimulaba que no.

- Herms, en realidad quería decirte algo también… Es sobre Ron. - al decir esto Harry notó cómo se le iluminaron los ojos, la chica presentía que algo pasaba. - Creo que no está bien. Hace como media hora estuve preguntándole qué le pasaba, pero no me quiso decir nada. Pensé que querrías ir a verlo. No sé, por alguna obvia razón tuya. No sé. - decía Harry haciéndose el tonto ya que ya sabía que a la castaña le importaba más Ron de lo que le importaría un amigo.

- Por supuesto, Harry. ¿Qué insinuás? Voy a ir a buscarlo… - y desapareció antes de que Harry le respondiera la pregunta.

Se dirigía hacia la torre de Gryffindor, para alcanzar al chico, pero no tuvo que llegar hasta allá. Se lo encontró cerca de las escaleras del primer piso, que estaban a unos pasos de donde estaba la fiesta.

Comenzó a correr, ya que lo había visto desde lejos caminando cabizbajo. Finalmente lo alcanzó…

- ¡Ron! ¡Ron! - dijo hasta que llegó a su lado.

El chico se dio la vuelta, y al verla trató un poco de ocultar su tristeza, ya que parecía que llevaba escrita la palabra en la frente. No dijo nada, esperó a que ella recuperara el aliento y hablara.

- Te buscaba porque… porque… quería saber si estabas bien… - dijo la chica medio dudando de sus palabras. Obviamente le preocupaba si su amigo estaba mal, después de todo, eran los mejores amigos, ¿no? Bueno, quizás ella quería algo más que eso pero no se puede pedir todo en la vida, no todo se puede tener, o eso ella creía.

- Si, Hermione. Todo bien. - dijo con una voz un poco molesta más que triste. La chica percibió el tono y notó que no estaba todo bien. Pero por el tono del pelirrojo hizo que se comenzara a enojar, dado que él siempre tenía algo para recriminarle.

- Ronald, no sé que te pasa esta vez, pero no creo que yo te haya dicho algo para que me hables mal.

Cuando lo llamaba por el nombre completo era porque e estaba empezando a encabronar. Pero no le importó, después de todo, ella había pasado una velada hermosa con el príncipe del Quiddittch.

- Uy, Hermione. No te dije nada, ¿para qué venís a tirar tu mala onda? Volvé a la fiesta con "Vicky". - e hizo ademán de irse, pero la chica comenzó a caminar a su lado para sorpresa de él.

- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! Vine a ver qué te pasaba, ¿y así me respondés? - había cambiado el tono de voz a uno más apenado, por lo que hizo a Ron sentir culpa. Ella tenía razón; Hermione había ido a hablar con él y se había preocupado, y él le había hablado como si fuese una mosca.

- Está bien, admito que te hablé mal. - y luego cambió el tono al enojado de nuevo. - pero no entiendo porqué no nos dijiste que ibas a ir con Krum al baile, ¡y encima ni nos hablaste! Viste cómo nos aburríamos, y no te importó. Nos dejaste ahí tirados como si nada. De un minuto a otro nos cambiaste por Vicky, la estrella del Quiddittch, que ni siquiera sabe decir tu nombre. - decía todo eso muy enojado mientras seguían caminando. Al terminar de hablar notó que había hecho llorar a SU Hermione. Pero no pudo decir nada, porque la chica se alocó.

- ¿Acaso tiene sentido algo de lo que decís? ¡No, Ron! Por una vez en tu vida podrías haber hecho las cosas bien, y haberme invitado al baile, y no como último recurso. - dijo eso y las palabras penetraron al pelirrojo, que hacía como que no sabía de qué hablaba.

En ese momento apareció Harry y arrastró a Ron hacia la escalera para que se alejara de Hermione y no empeorara la situación. - Váyanse los dos a dormir. Ron, no puedo creer que hayas arruinado todo. - Los chicos corrieron a sus dormitorios mientras ella se sentaba en las escaleras y se sacaba los zapatos. - Siempre lo hacés.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER! DEJEN REVIEWS. SALUDOS.


End file.
